homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - Red Eye
abradantCombatant AC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:02 -- 12:02 AC: uh. hey. _ th_nk th_s _s the r_ght handle. 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, Carayx. ) 12:03 AC: _'m sorry _f _t _sn't. 12:03 AC: w. 12:03 AC: what? 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( He-who-is-She ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( sorry about the mix-up ) 12:03 AC: ..what> 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I thought you were Male at first. ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla set me straight ) 12:03 AC: oh. really? 12:03 AC: what gave you that _dea? 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Females of my species do not have sexual agency. The things I have seen you doing in visions... ) 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( My innate prejudices had made me assume you were male. ) 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( And for that I apologize ) 12:04 AC: you don't m_nd tell_ng me what those "th_ngs" are, do you? 12:05 AC: oh, uh. _t's cool. 12:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I would, but Serios has said that talking about them is not appropriate? ) 12:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I was trying to tell him about the things I've seen him doing to me. ) 12:05 AC: .. wha? 12:05 SO: T.T . o O ( but he seemed upset ) 12:05 AC: /what/? 12:05 AC: hey man _'ve got a strong stomach, lay my own th_ngs on me. 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( your flushed competition with Nyarla Aesona for the affections of Aaisha. ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( I knew that bulges were prehensile, but that was just obscene. ) 12:07 AC: _. 12:07 AC: you, _. 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell me, though. These buckets I keep seeing in my visions. What purpose do they serve? ) 12:07 AC: she's n_ce! _'m not..! 12:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Why don't you just swallow the genetic offerings? It's much less messy ) 12:08 AC: alr_ght. _'m gonna.. take a deep breath. 12:08 AC: and just, hell. okay. _'ll tell you. 12:09 AC: you spew all that genet_c mater_al _nto the bucket so the _mper_al drones who m_ght just k_ll you for funs_es can throw _t _nto a j_zz-slurry and make more grubs. 12:10 AC: and some people swallow _t. 12:10 AC: wa_t, y'know what. hold on. 12:11 AC: _ told you about that. so can we. trade? 12:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I told you about your unquenchable thirst for Aaisha Irquen's jizz-slurry. ) 12:12 AC: dude, are you. ser_ous. 12:12 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Serios is my future partner. ) 12:12 AC: she's not _nto me. _ don't know what happens _n the future. maybe _ get really fuck_ng stup_d. 12:13 AC: pardon the language. 12:13 AC: _ know better than to make my l_fe-goal f_ght_ng a punchbro to gargle some tyr_an j_zz-slurry. 12:13 AC: don't _? 12:13 -- sanguineOracle SO sends the file inthefarfarfuture.png -- 12:14 -- abradantCombatant AC receives said file -- 12:15 AC: _'m. 12:15 AC: no. 12:15 AC: NO. 12:15 AC: WHAT. 12:15 AC: NO. 12:15 AC: YOU /STOP/ THAT. 12:15 AC: NOW. 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( What? ) 12:16 AC: _'M. 12:16 AC: TALK_NG TO MYSELF. 12:16 AC: why d_d you /save/ th_s p_cture?! 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Once you enter the game, the hemospectrum means little. ) 12:16 AC: w. 12:16 AC: oh my god. 12:16 AC: you know. 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( I sensed that I would need it. ) 12:16 AC: the. 12:16 AC: oh my god _'m gonna puke. 12:17 AC: also, good senses. 12:17 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an oracle ) 12:17 AC: wa_t _f you have th_s _mage does _t mean _'m w_nn_ng the compet_t_on. 12:17 AC: _'m st_ll go_ng to puke _'m just gett_ng my compet_t_ve sp_r_t out of the way. 12:18 SO: T.T . o O ( It means you were, at least then. ) 12:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you need a bucket? For the puking, I mean. ) 12:19 AC: _'m. alr_ght. 12:19 AC: no, _ don't need a bucket. 12:20 AC: thanks for the concern. _ th_nk. 12:20 AC: why do you type _n red? 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( It's... my color? ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o O ( The color of my blood, the color of my stim, the color of my eyes, the color of my caste... ) 12:21 AC: what are you? 12:22 SO: T.T . o O ( An Oracle ) 12:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I may be a female, but I am still competent. ) 12:23 AC: yeah you seem competent. 12:23 AC: thanks uh. lady. 12:24 SO: T.T . o O ( For what? ) 12:24 AC: y'know. th_ngs and stuff. 12:24 AC: wa_t you can see the future or whatever you know what _'m grateful for. 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Not always. I don't see everything ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I see... unity. Relationships. ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I can see the cords that bind us all together ) 12:25 AC: yeah _'m look_ng at a relat_onsh_p too. 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( no matter how fragile ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( You and Aaisha? ) 12:26 AC: yeah. 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( If you are not ready for it, don't rush it. ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( I mistook Serios, and in my attempts to be 'direct' I was overbearing ) 12:27 AC: _ want to be. ready for _t. 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( My species thrived on misdirection and deceit. I have spent millenia overcoming that. ) 12:27 AC: _f that sounds r_ght. 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( I understand ) 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( I wanted to be ready for him, too. And I completely ruined my chance. ) 12:27 AC: hey uh. _'m sure _t'll work out. 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( So, I understand what you mean. ) 12:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe. ) 12:28 AC: what do you see? 12:28 SO: T.T . o O ( For you and Aaisha? ) 12:28 AC: oh, no. for you and ser_os. 12:28 SO: T.T . o O ( It's inappropriate to talk about. ) 12:29 AC: so _t works out. 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe. ) 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I hope. ) 12:29 AC: _ hope so too. 12:29 AC: for uh. your sake. 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you. ) 12:30 SO: T.T . o O ( What question do you have for me? ) 12:30 AC: t-that was all _ had, my b. 12:30 AC: all the quest_ons _ had you answered. 12:31 AC: _unno _f you knew _ was gonna ask them but you h_t all the r_ght combos tbh. 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Well. I suppose that's good. ) 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you. ) 12:31 AC: but uh. _unno. can _ ask any quest_on? 12:34 SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose ) 12:34 AC: uh.. 12:35 AC: _f _ let those trolls come to my h_ve. am _ go_ng to be alr_ght? 12:36 SO: T.T . o O ( I will ensure that you are. ) 12:37 AC: that's all _ need to know. 12:37 AC: hey uh. _'m sorry for. talk_ng about myself, to you. but do they care? about my blood? 12:38 SO: T.T . o O ( They do not seem to. What is wrong with it? ) 12:38 AC: you've seen the porn, you know what color my blood _s. 12:38 AC: wow _ cannot bel_eve _ just wrote that. 12:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, it is the same as my blood. ) 12:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Is that a problem? ) 12:40 AC: no, _. _ th_nk _t's very pretty. 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( You must do me a favor. ) 12:40 AC: what? 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( When you next speak to Aaisha. Tell her why you worry for your safety. ) 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( She has agreed to declare you under her protection, on penalty of death if you should be culled. ) 12:40 AC: what? 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( She wants to know why ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( you would be unsafe ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( so I have told her it is not my place to ask, or pry ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( but she should ask you. ) 12:42 AC: .. okay. 12:42 AC: _. _ owe you that much. 12:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I will leave you to your peace. If you need me, I will be here for a time. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:43 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx